The Skinny
by Miss Coco Loco
Summary: Claire Lyons is finally fitting into the Pretty Committee, but could one day at the pool change that al?


Claire Lyons could barely contain her excitement. She had been waiting for this day for months. Wriggling out of her tank top and shorts, she quickly changed into her favorite purple tankini and raced outside. It was the first warm day Westchester had seen in a while, and Claire couldn't wait to take the first swim of the season in the Block's exotic lagoon-shaped pool. She quickly skipped across the freshly cut lawn and without a seconds thought propelled herself into the crystalline water.

"Ahhh…" she sighed in content as she floated up to the surface. This was a typical summer day in Florida, but luckily it wasn't as humid. Claire giggled to herself as she realized her matted hair probably looked ridiculous, clinging to her forehead. She dunked underwater again, and as she rose up she heard the familiar click of the back gate and the chatter of girls. Claire quickly but quietly swam to the side of the pool, and when none of the girls were looking, she quickly sprang up from the water and roared. "Hey, guys!" Claire grinned ."Ah!" screamed Alicia Rivera, who was wrapping her glossy dark hair into a ballerina bun. She glared at Claire. "What are you doing?!" "Swimming, obviously!" Claire laughed and climbed out the pool. Kirsten Gregory handed her a towel. "Here," said Kirsten, her aqua eyes smiling. "Can you believe how hot it is today?" Claire shrugged. "This is typical in Florida. I'm used to it." She heard snorting from behind her. Dylan Marvil was rolling her eyes. "Florida, Schmorida! If it's so great, why don't you move back?" Claire felt her cheeks turn bright red as the other girls laughed. This was typical Pretty Committee Behavior. They acted like they liked Claire, and then the next second made fun of her. "Kuh-laire, I'm totally kidding," Dylan murmured, patting Claire's shoulder. "Lighten up!" Claire sighed, and forced a smile. "Sorry," she managed to say.

Before she could say something else utterly uncool, Claire blurted out, "Where's Massie?" Kirsten rummaged through her Juicy Couture tote for something. "Um…she said something about getting a mani-pedi. Wonder why she didn't invite us." "Maybe she's buying us all prezzies!" squealed Dylan. "I hope she knows I'm a size 2 now." The rest of the group ignored her. "Or maaaybe…" purred Alicia, "she's secretly having a makeout session with Derrington!" Kirsten, Dylan, and Alicia all squealed and burst into giggles. Derrington was Massie's ah-dorable soccer-loving butt-wagging boyfriend. As the three girls discussed their theories on what their Alpha was up to, Claire was getting hotter by the second. "Well, I don't know about you ladies, but I came out here to swim!" she exclaimed. The other girls hooted in agreement and tore off their clothes to reveal their bathing suits. Alicia was wearing a pale orange bikini, which looked amazing against her tan. Dylan opted for a simpler baby blue one piece, and Kirsten sported pink boy shorts and a black halter top.

Claire let her towel slip off her shoulders and got a running start towards the pool when Dylan grabbed her by the hand. "Whoa there, partner," she growled in an over-the-top Western accent. Claire giggled. "Yes, sir?" Claire giggled. "Why are they sticking out so much?" Claire cocked her head. "What?" Dylan pointed to Claire's ribcage. "Your ribs. They look like they're about to pop out." Alicia and Kirsten scurried over to Dylan and crowded around Claire. "Wow, they really are jutting out," Kirsten remarked. "Ehmygawd," Alicia gasped. "Kuh-laire, why are you so skinny?" Claire furiously began picking at her nail. "I don't know…I've always been…thin, I guess." Dylan tapped her finger against her mouth. "Yeah, but rib-jutting thin? Seriously…are you eating?"

The girls heard the click of the gate as Massie sauntered in, looking flawless as usual. "Miss me?" she smirked, as she pushed her Michael Kors shades on top of her head. When no one responded, Massie rolled her eyes. "What is everyone looking at?" She quickly raced over to the group of girls looking at Claire, who looked like she had just been punched in the gut. "Mass, look at Kuh-laire's ribs…" Dylan pointed. Massie raised an eyebrow. "Um yeah?" "Well…they're really…bony" Kirsten stammered. "Like…too bony." "Um, duh, ribs are made out of bone," Massie snapped. "Now can we all please step away from the freak show? Don't you want to see what I bought?" She waved a small glossy bag around and placed the contents on the wrought iron table. As the girls all gushed over whatever Massie had purchased, Claire quietly submerged herself in the pool. Maybe she should have moved back to Florida.


End file.
